demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Xero
Xero 'is the demigod son of Hades. He was orphaned soon after birth, with the death of his mother and the disappearance of his family. Eventually he was placed into the hands of Social Services and then later put into an Orhpanage due to no one wanting to raise or claim him. Biography Xero was born on the same day that his mother died. He was soon after placed into the hands of Social Services and then later put into an Orphanage due to no one wanting to raise him. Xero grew up in what he called a "Hell whole", he ended up getting into many fights and hated the idea of being around many people. But one person actually could be around him. Athos. He trusted Athos with his life and cared for him as a brother. At the time, he didn't know they were brothers but they took eachother's falls and faught alongside one another. Eventually Athos was switched to a different Orphanage in California. He eventually forgot about him and slowly went on with life. Xero at the age of fourteen, was taken out of the Orphanage when he decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood. He became a demigod of honor due to his heroism. House of Heroes If you want to read the stories, go to www.percyjacksonfanfiction.com and look up House of Heroes, or go on my profile page, Beikeiai17. If you like that one or want to read about Athos, go to Legends, the third book will be more about Xero and his friends instead of Athos. A/N: I'm still working on those and probably will be until spring of 2014, so if you do go please be patient. Personality His personality is very unique. At first he comes off very judgemental and harsh. He wouldn't even care about the others that suffer from social awkwardness. He is very one sided and likes to mentally pick on others. He even seems to not care much for practical jokes even when he seems to have an understanding with people. Throughout the stories, he opens up and starts actually getting to know people. He changes greatly because his character quits being judgemental and actually takes the time to nurture a friendship with others. He starts caring about others and their well being. He eventually thinks of everyone in Camp Half-Blood as his friends and family. His relationships with Thalia and Max change as well, and these are the best ways to examine his personality. At first he just thought of Max as the typical star basketball kid, but eventually he grows to actually respect him and actually starts to become more a brother. They share many epic stories and eventually start having sleep overs at the Cabin of Zeus, even though it's forbidden. With Thalia, he starts to see her more as a person and actually starts to like her too. He cares for her and would even lay down his own life to save his friends. He even tells her this. Eventually they become best friends, him with a person that isn't that easy to talk with. Or very calm and distant with people she doesn't know. Xero is one of the most unique characters because of this. Appearance Xero is described to have a jet black hair styled down into a mohawk. He always seems to be wearing a pair of skinny jeans or dark jeans. He is fond of his golden sword after noticing that he could fight well with Max's Golden Spatha. He is described to have good features to him, and seems to even resemble that of Percy Jackson, although not even Chiron comments on this. He is Rocker and Punk like, but he doesn't like listening to music after what Thalia told him. You would find him sporting the Orange tee with the sleeves cut off, due to not liking restrictions. Many demigods find him attractive. Powers & Abilities *ADHD: Although he doesn't know it, Xero does have ADHD, he is just very calm about things and takes life slowly. He never seems to care much or show excitment until after he acknowledges he is a demigod. *Dyslexia: It's unknown if he has it, but he is capable of reading Ancient Greek, so it could be possible that he has it, it just doesn't affect him as much. Demigod Abilities *'Geokinesis: He has complete and ultimate mastery over the earth and hidden passages. He knows how to use the earth to his will and can use it to an extended degree. He is very powerful with his earth movements and attacks. **'Ferrokinesis: '''He has some degree in this ability. He was capable of summoning a mountain shield of pure gold. He also was capable of making his sword, which he named Arurum because of it. He isn't well at summoning precious metals unless their is a degree of it around. *'Umbrakinesis: 'He can use the shadows as a weapon or to hid within it. His powers over this has gotten to the point where he would use this as a primary means of combat. **'ShadowTravel: 'He can travel through the shadows, and go to distant locations. He is very good at this and rarely gets tired, but when others are with him, he taxes out creating a shield of darkness around them to prevent them harm. **'ShadowForce: 'This allows him to use a weapon of Hades. He is very powerful with these weapons and is also capable of taking away his enemies souls, only evil souls will die and he can not harm pure souls. *'Necromancy: 'He can control, summon or silence the dead. He is shown using this as one of the first abilities he unlocked as a demigod, the other was Geokinesis. He is very good at this. *'Induced Fear: 'When around skeleton warriors or spirits, his aura can grow dark to the point where he will scare anyone or anything around him. He is said to reak of an old coffee grain smell. It's unknown why he smells like this, but he hates it when he uses this power. *'Death Ritual: 'There are many dark rituals, but the dark ritual varies from demigod to demigod. Not all children of Hades can perform them and not all can use them correctly. He only seems to show one, but he does imply that he knows many more, in the way he mentions the first one. **'Death Trance: 'The requirements for this ritual are the seeds of Persephone's garden, once obtained, you can eat up to one seed and you will have to go into a jinzin state, before the affects take. It ends up killing you or temporarily stopping your heartbeat for twenty-four hours, the more seeds you eat the longer you are "Dead". Not all demigods can perform this and some die perminantly. Relationship Romance Thalia Xero seems to have started off on the wrong foot. He doesn't seem to think she is at all interested in him at first, and has a negative perspective with her. After the Camp Games, he realizes that she seems to like him. The both of them seem to have a budding romance, but never really announce it to the other. Because of this, it is shown to be very similar to the Romance of ''Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Throughout the House of Heroes Series, she is shown to have a similar attitude as Annabeth and becomes more of a best friend to Xero. Eventually the both of them are even commented by others to be dating, although it is never officially announced. Thalia never admitts it, but her narriation tells that she does in fact like Xero to some degree. Friends Max Max and Xero are first known to have seen and met in school before, Xero becomes a demigod. Unlike in the original stories, Max and Xero don't like each other from the bat, but are known to work well with each other. Max teaches Xero how to fight by having him fight a giant ancient storm spirit from Greece, named Icaris. Throughout the years, Max and Xero start becoming closer until they end up becoming the best of friends. They even end up considering each other brothers. Tony Tony is a son of Hephaestus, he is very good with creating swords and mechanics. He is the one person that made Xero's blade out of Celestial Bronze and the remains of the Imperial Gold they excivated from the trips to Virginia and California. He is smart in graphs and science, he also loves to create things no matter how big or small they are. Jasmine Jasmine meets Xero after the exchange of heroes. She doesn't think much of him, but understands that as a Child of Pluto, he is powerful and because of Athos, she decideds to trust him and puts her faith in his hands, without questions. Sean Sean thinks that Xero is intresting, he thinks of him as a natural born leader, and very powerful demigod. He is even convinced that with enough training that Xero could surpass even Athos. The both of them seem to have a commentary relationship, with vary few interactions. It could be because they have nothing to say to each other. Sean thinks that Xero is a genius when it comes to anything with the Underworld or the underlaying of the grounds. He calls him the Geologist, as a humoric name. Bella Not much conversation. Bella states that because he is a child of Hades, she feels its not best to have much conversations. Xero thinks she is beautiful and does mention that Athos chose well in his girlfriend. Family Athos Athos is said to be a childhood friend of Xero's from the Orphanage. When they were about seven years old, Athos moved to another Orphanage and as a result he eventually forgot about him. Athos thinks little of Xero, but remembers faint memeories about him. Eventually, he forgets about him as well. The both of them are brothers due to their father. It's unknown how they didn't know about each other, but it might have something to do with Hera. Hades From the conversations and appearances, Hades is said to be more nicer than he was in the past, meaning he has started to evolve with Western Civilization. This might have something to do with all the stuff that happened during the Second Titan War. It's assumed that he is nicer. He seems to resemble Xero, while reflecting his Greek Form. Hades and Xero have a bit of a unique and rocky relationship which means he still expects a lot from his sons. This is funny since he treated Nico like this as well, but it might just be because he wants his children to be the best, even better than the children of Zeus. Items & Weapons Items Persephone's Seeds The Seeds were given to him some time between his first and second year at Camp Half-Blood. Travel Rose It was given to him by Persephone, during his first time meeting her, at the time she didn't know that he was the son of Hades, and because of this she was very nice and polite to him, soon after finding out she is more hostile. Weapons Arurum It is a blade that Xero made soon after he summoned Gold from the earth. He was so amazed that he named the sword that he forged out of the gold, Arurum, which is the latin name for Gold. He is shown whielding the sword in his profile picture. Celestial Gold Sword Tony crafted this sword for him, after he was informed that there was not enough gold to make a Golden sword. He only used this blade during his first battle with Max, after that he is more focused with Arurum. He would use this one when going against an opponent that is inofficiant and weak. Trivia *Xero was an orphan child of Hades, similar to how Bianca and Nico were. *Xero met Athos, another demigod before learning he himself was one. He has had the experience of fighting ever since he was five years old. *Xero is named of of an ideal that when you reach to a certian point underneath the earth it becomes balanced. *His real name is Daniel, although he took up the name Xero, because he didn't like it. *Xero is the first demigod child of Hades to like the idea of their father being the God of the undead. *Xero likes Thalia and seems to have known about Max but never talked to him. *In the original story, he liked Jasmine, but due to mistaking the names, I renamed her character as Thalia. *Xero actuallly thought Mythology was pointless until he entered the world of monsters. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Hades Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Character